Дар Малассы
by Maritushka
Summary: такой маленький ангст..


Название: Дар Малассы

Автор: Maritushka

Рейтинг: DeadFic

Серия: Heroes of Might and Magic V

Основа: то же.

Дисклеймер: Nival Interactive

Пэйринг: Раилаг, Шадия, асассин

Раилаг неподвижно лежал на земле. Его глаза были закрыты, длинные черные волосы красиво рассыпались по земле и плечам. Неспокойная дума незаметно для него перешла в долгожданный неспокойный сон.  
Он уже давно потерял счет бессонным ночам, проведенным им за последние девятнадцать лет. Еще будучи повелителем демонов, он жалел о том, что не может вернуться в Шио. Потом смирился, конечно, да и Биара поспособствовала: развлекая его, она пытала случайно забредших к ней в руки крестьян.  
– Знаешь, Биара, хорошо, что ты мой друг, а не враг, – сказал ей однажды Раилаг, в бытность свою повелителем демонов.  
Тогда суккуба промолчала. А что бы она ответила сейчас, когда он уже не демон, а темный эльф, да еще и глава клана Игг-Шайл? Скорее всего, она просто попыталась бы его убить.  
Острые уши темного эльфа шевельнулись на звук чьих-то тихих шагов. Затем Раилаг услышал, как шаги остановились, почувствовал, что над ним темным облаком нависла чья-то тень.  
– Совсем не изменился, – тихо произнес холодный голос. – И все так же шепчет во сне.  
Раилаг расслабился. Это Шадия, а из всех, кого Раилаг повстречал с момента ритуала Тиеру, он мог доверять только ей одной. То, что он был повелителем демонов, стало причиной его подозрительности. Но, в случае любой опасности, он мог вскочить и драться не на жизнь, а на смерть; даже во сне не давал застать себя врасплох.  
Внезапно он вздрогнул и проснулся. Темно-фиолетовые глаза распахнулись; в этот же миг послышался громкий хлопок.  
Пол-отряда немедленно подскочило (и, конечно, первыми оказались шустрые асассины), но Раилаг спокойно лежал на земле. И, видя это показное спокойствие, все угомонились. Лишь минотавры-стражи долго носились по лагерю, звеня цепями и гремя тяжелыми топорами. Но им-то это свойственно – бешеная кровь, бурлящая в жилах этих полулюдей, просто не давала им спокойно жить, заставляя убивать и мучить всевозможных существ Асхана.  
Вскоре вождь клана Игг-Шайл положил руки под голову и невидящим взглядом уставился на темный потолок пещеры (естественно, под землей ни какой речи не могло идти о небе). У Раилага вдруг появилось смутное ощущение, что он совсем недалеко от своей цели.  
«Все-таки, хорошо, что я был повелителем демонов, – подумал он. – Иначе бы ровным счетом ничего не добился».  
Он устало закрыл и открыл глаза, задумчиво глядя на серную пыль.  
«Откуда она взялась?» – подумал Раилаг, разглядывая красиво кружащиеся сияющие пылинки. Он глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на подземный потолок, представляя звезды.  
– Вождь… Вождь… – вдруг послышался тихий голос. Он исходил со стороны палатки первой помощи. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Раилаг пошел на этот голос.  
Вдалеке к стене пещеры прислонился раненый асассин. Он-то и звал Раилага.  
– Ты шепчешь во сне, вождь, – прохрипел асассин, затачивая маленький кинжал, поблескивавший на искрах еще непотухших костров.  
Раилаг промолчал. Он давно знал это – Биара рассказала ему однажды со своей обычной ехидной ухмылочкой. Он усмехнулся, вспоминая ее отвратительную рожу.  
– Зачем ты позвал меня? – спросил Раилаг.  
– Поговорить, вождь. Я умираю.  
Асассин махнул рукой на свой плащ. Раилаг сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки – он принял приглашение. Асассин продолжал:  
– Я знаю, я всего лишь пешка в этой войне. И я не посмел бы позвать тебя, если бы не знал, что моя смерть – близка.  
– Смерть – неотъемлемая часть жизни. Ты не должен ее страшиться, – прошептал Раилаг. – Я думал, это все асассины знают.  
– И я тоже знаю это, вождь. Но дело не в этом.  
– Так зачем же я тогда тебе нужен? – в недоумении спросил Раилаг.  
– Ты шепчешь во сне, вождь, – повторил асассин.  
Раилаг вздрогнул.  
– И что же я шепчу? – спросил он с вызовом.  
– Имена... Властелина демонов, королевы грифонов… А сейчас про звезды.  
Раилаг усмехнулся.  
«В яблочко попал! – пробормотал он, вспоминая небо над Когтем. – Не думал, что буду скучать по миру людей», – Раилаг протянул руку за предметом, который вытачивал асассин.  
– Э, нет, вождь, еще рано. Умирающий слуга Малассы ведь имеет право заканчивать то, что начал.  
Раилаг склонил голову, признавая правоту стрелка.  
– Я служу тебе не так давно, вождь. Я воюю с тобой с тех пор, когда ты еще был главой клана Заклейменных Тенью, всюду следуя за тобой, куда бы ты ни направился, храбро сражаясь за тебя. И вот, мне суждено сгинуть в этом проклятом самой Малассой лабиринте! – его прежде тихий голос повысился на октаву. – Но, все-таки, я надеюсь успеть доделать его. Думаю, он когда-нибудь пригодится тебе, а? Видишь, вождь, я тоже скучаю по звездам…  
Асассин наконец-то перестал строгать деревяшку и показал Раилагу свое изделие. Маленький дракон. Маласса. А вместо глаз у нее горели два синих самоцвета.  
– Напоминает звезды? – спросил асассин.  
Раилаг протянул руку за артефактом, асассин захрипел и сплюнул на стену кровью.  
– Смотри на меня, вождь. Смотри, как умирает гордый стрелок. Когда-нибудь, она спасет тебе жизнь, – он любовно поцеловал дракона и захрипел еще сильнее. – Ну вот и все… Смотри, вождь…  
Его голос становился все тише и тише. Но он все повторял эти слова «Смотри, вождь…». И Раилаг смотрел, смотрел, не понимая, зачем ему это нужно, зачем он слушает умирающего асассина.  
Потом воин завалился всем телом на стену и замер.  
Идол словно почуял кровь и смерть, и его глаза засияли ярче, грубая деревяшка впитывала соленую кровь своего создателя.  
Повинуясь странному порыву, Раилаг снял с лица асассина закрывавшую его маску. Увиденное потрясло его так сильно, что он несколько минут оцепенело сидел напротив еще горячего трупа. Опомнившись, он закрыл глаза с черными белками, снова натянул на лицо мертвого воина маску…  
…И похоронил его вдали от лагеря, там, где даже падкие на кровь и падаль минотавры не нашли бы маленькую могилу гордого воина. А себе оставил, помимо статуэтки, еще и крохотный кинжал, которым асассин вырезал деревянную Малассу.  
Раилаг долго еще видел в своих снах этот разговор и лицо мертвого асассина, который был так похож на проклятую Кха-Белехом королеву Изабель.


End file.
